Fatherly Love?
by Cherry922
Summary: Georgia finially lives with her brother, Dallas. But her Father that abandoned them both arrives wanting Georgia to stay with him. Is it for a newly found love for his teen daughter, or for the paycheck he gets from his x? Drama with a little Romance. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dallas, wake up now, it's almost time for you to go." Georgia whispered in her big brother's ear.

"Man, I'm awake, I'm awake." He said shaking his head as if getting out his tiredness. He sat up and stared down at the old comforter, trying to make his eyes adjust to the brightness.

"Hello sunshine," she said cheerfully.

He grumbled, and hobbled to the bathroom to take a shower.

Georgia leaned against the headboard of her own bed, and listened to the sound of the falling water in the shower. She was in a small room that she and Dallas shared. It was painted mint blue and had a couch, two beds, a dresser, a make-up mirror, a fridge, and a table. Most of this furniture was hidden under a mound of cloths, empty beer bottles, papers, and other weird items. About half an hour later, Dally emerged his dark brown hair was slicked back perfectly. He wore a pair of jeans and a dark shirt that matched his eyes, which still had the haze of tiredness in them.

"Going to work?" She asked, flipping a strand of reddish blonde hair behind her back.

"Yea," He said, pulling on a leather jacket, "And you're going to school. Your principal called me. He said you skip anymore days, your going to have to retake 10th grade. I don't want you to have to stay in school that long, you hear me? No more skipping."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear yeah." She said rolling her eyes, and walked toward her make-up mirror.

"Now I mean it Georgia If I get one more phone call I'm gonna tan your hide." He said pointing a ferocious finger at the girl.

"I said alright."

Dallas raised a questioning eyebrow at his sister. "Alright I trust you. I'll be home late tonight. I got a date."

"Mmm a date, with who?" Georgia questioned eagerly.

Dallas laughed, "Dawn, that little broad that lives down the street."

"Dallas has a girlfriend then? I thought you never went out." She said finishing up her mascara.

"This isn't for real sweet, just a little fun, you know, somebody to hang out at the bar with, and I wouldn't be talking neither. I know about you and that hotshot soc boy." Then seeing her shocked face he added, "Two-bit told me."

"Damn how'd he find out?"

"Johnny told him,"

"Everybody knows then? I didn't want to make a big deal."

"Yea, pretty much everybody knows."

"Wonderful."

"Well, don't let this relationship mess up your grade more then they already are, and I want you home tonight so you can do your homework and stuff," Dally said.

"Alright, I'll be home." She agreed.

He nodded his head. "I gotta go now Geo, see you tonight." He slammed the door on the way out.

"Bye, have fun at work," She called after him.

Georgia went to the mirror and added the finishing touches to her make-up. She got into her skirt. The skirt was a soc skirt, along with all the rest of her cloths. She had gotten them when she lived with her foster family about a year ago. She brushed her hair one last time and checked her reflection in the mirror.

She had bright blue eyes and long lashes. Her hair was in a half up, half down style. She was pretty, and she wore soc cloths. Her appearance made people at school think she was a soc. No one knew she had been abandoned by her parents and lived in a small house with her greaser brother in the north side, and Georgia didn't correct them. She thought it didn't matter. She thought they would accept her no matter what.

She picked up her back pack and headed out of the house. She waited on the front porch until an old car stopped in her driveway. Sodapop, one of Dally's friends was driving. In the front was Soda's younger brother Ponyboy, and in the back Pony's friend Johnny. Soda sometimes drove the teens as far as his work at the DX station, and then they'd walk the rest of the way to school. Georgia smiled a greeting to each of the boys and climbed in.

She always enjoyed the ride. She loved how they all talked. Especially she liked how they treated her like a like one of them. She liked the kids at school treating her like a soc, but sometimes she like a break from that. She loved the way Soda smiled at her, god she loved his smile, and how he always turned the old radio up at all their favorite songs. But always the ride would end, and Georgia, Ponyboy, and Johnny all hoped out of the old car and started trudging her way to school.

XXX

"Damn locker," she mumbled under her breath, pulling at the handle as hard as she could without making a seen.

A pair of hands grabbed her waist. "Need help baby?" a voice asked in her ear.

Georgia smiled. "Help would be nice."

Her boyfriend, Tanner, opened the locker with ease.

"Mmm, strong," She said approvingly.

"What can I say?" He said with a smile, "Only the best."

Georgia bit her lip flirtatiously. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ponyboy and Johnny walking past their eyes on her. She smiled at them. Only Ponyboy smiled back, yet only slightly.

"I was thinking; want to come to my house today? You could help me with that science project." Tanner asked, leaning against her locker.

Tanner was tall, tan and muscular. He had dark hair, and hazelnut eyes. He was a treat to look at, which was for sure. Yet, as Georgia knew, he wasn't the brightest, and was quick to loose his temper.

"I'd love to come to your house," Georgia said rocking on her heels, "But I promised my brother I'd be home."

"I'll drive you home then," He smiled.

"It's far, really far. You really don't have to."

"Its fine."

Georgia smiled, "I'll see you after school then."

He kissed her quickly on the cheek and left.

XXX

"I'm not walking home with ya'll today. Is that alright?" Georgia said after school, leaning against the brick wall.

"How are you getting home?" Ponyboy asked, squinting his eyes against the sun and lighting a cigarette.

"Tanner, you know my boyfriend, he offered to drive me home."

Ponyboy nodded. "Alright, I'll tell Johnny and them."

"Thanks Pony, you're a real pal, but… don't be mad at this… Tanner doesn't know I live with a greaser, or even on the north side."

"Yea I figured he thinks you're a soc." He said breathing out the blue smoke.

Georgia nodded, "Oh here he comes." She waved to her boyfriend.

"Hey, ready?" he asked.

"Yea let's go, see ya Pony."

"Pony?" Tanner asked.

"See ya" Ponyboy answered, looking at the soc.

"Who are you?" asked Tanner.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis."

"Why are you talking to Georgia, punk?"

"Am I not aloud?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Ponyboy's one of my buddies Tanner."

"You're buddies with a greaser?" He asked taken aback. He shuffled his feet and glared at Ponyboy, who only sat their, breathing in the smoke from his cigarette.

"Is there something wrong with greasers?" Georgia asked offended, "My brother is a greaser."

"A greaser, your parents let that?"

"My parents left when I was 10 years old, and they wouldn't care if my brother ore even me became a greaser. They don't care about us. Do you have something against greasers?"

"Yes you don't need to be hanging out with them."

"My greaser family supported me more than my soc family ever did."

Tanner didn't answer, but his mouth quivered.

Georgia sneaked a look at Ponyboy. He half smiled, trying to tell her it was alright. He was used to being trashed by socs.

"Hey buds, how's it going?!" Two-bit asked, locking Pony in a headlock.

"Ow, cut it out Two-bit." Pony mumbled.

"Aright then, you know what Georgia, I have other plans, I'll drive you home another day. See ya." Tanner said.

He flashed a dirty look at Ponyboy and left.

Georgia watched her boyfriend walk down to the parking lot and climb into his Mustang. She rolled her eyes. "I guess I am walking home with you then. Come on guys lets go." She said and followed the boys down the sidewalk heading north.

XXX

It was late when Dallas got home. The sky had been dark for a wile and the sound of grasshoppers was the only thing you could hear in the quiet night.

"Have fun on your date?" Georgia asked taking a bite into her oven baked pizza.

"It was fine." He mumbled.

"Pizza?" she offered..

"No, no." He said, his voice sounding weak.

"You alright Dal?"

"Why do you worry about me so much Geo? I'm fine. I'm going to bed." He said, "I'm tired."

He lay down on the small bed that creaked when you sat on it, and started studying the quilted pattern on the comforter.

"You sick?" Georgia asked getting up and walking over to the side of her brother's bed. He was a little pale, "Have you been drinking or something?"

Dallas didn't answer. He didn't want to tell his little sister who he had run into at the bar. He didn't want to scare her. She'd been through to much with these people, but he couldn't let her worry about him.

"God Georgia, stop worrying. I'm fine just got a little wasted is all." He said trying to crack a smile. He rubbed his red eyes.

"Ok, well go to bed then." She said "You don't want to be sick tomorrow and miss another day of work."

"You go to bed too." He said pulling his shirt over his head, and throwing it on the floor.

Her brother was always big and tough. He got into fights, and was always doing things the illegal way. He was strong, muscles rippled down his upper arms and back, but when he took his shirt off, to Georgia, he looked skinny and unhealthy, showing the hardships of living a life from small paycheck to small paycheck, and sacrificing a lot to support his teenage sister.

Georgia through the plate in the sink and changed into a large shirt and a pair of shorts to sleep in. She too climbed into a small creaky bed beside her brother and she switched off the light between their beds.

"'Night," She said, wiggling deep into the covers.

"Mmm," Dallas groaned back.

They both fell into deep dreams, all about a better life than this small house and frozen dinners. But they had to remind themselves, it could be worse. They were together, and that was something.

**PLESE REVIEW :) I WOULD REALLY APRECIATE IT!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Georgia wait up." a voice called behind her. "We need to talk."

Georgia pretended not to hear, Tanner probably wanted her to skip class with him. She was already running late and she knew she didn't have time to explain that she promised Dally she wouldn't get in anymore trouble. She scrambled down the blue & black hallway and managing to dive into class right before the finial bell rang.

"Take you're seats, take you're seats." ordered the annoyingly quiet voice of Mr. Simms, her last period science teacher.

Georgia sat in a seat in the back by her soc friends.

"Alright now today is a very special day. As you guys know we are starting a new project on the behaviors of wild animals and their young. Yesterday I explained to you the specifics of this project yesterday and today we will begin."

"As I have told you yesterday this project is 60 of you're finial semester grade, and it's not easy. Most of all you're work will be done at you and you're **assigned **partner's homes, except for when I give you extra time in class." He said, his bald head shining in the light of the small science lab. "I will read out you're new partner's name."

Georgia clicked the button on top of my pen up and down. Mr. Simms was so boring.

"Tim Akers you're with Joe Gate…" He began.

She settled herself in her seat and talked to Holly, the girl that was sitting beside her.

And ten minutes later Mr. Simms called her name. "And last, Georgia Winston and Davis Jones."

She smiled at Davis, a popular soc boy, and her new science partner. He smiled back.

"I'll give you time to share you're ideas with you're partner," Mr. Simms said nodding is head.

She got up and sat in the desk beside Davis.

"Hey, Georgia." He said nodding his head.

"Hey, you got any ideas of what animal we could do?" she asked him.

"Yea, Can we dogs?" He said leaning forward in his seat, "I have a dog."

"Well, what about wild dogs?" He said raising her eyebrows.

"No, how about like dog dogs,"

"Um, well this project is on wild animals, and dogs are house pets." Georgia answered.

"Oh, can we do hamsters then? I also have a hamster."

This wasn't going to be easy, Georgia could tell already. After about 30 minutes, they finally decided on boars as their wild animal, and that they decided they would meet at each others house every other day, staring with Georgia's house that night.

The bell rang to dismiss them from their last class of the day, and Georgia and Davis walked down the hall toward the school doors trying not to get trampled by the other students trying to get out.

"I'll follow you're car to you're house. I don't want to leave my car here at school." Davis said eyes wandering the parking lot looking for his car.

"Um, I don't have a car." She admitted shyly. "I walk home."

"Oh, you havn't gotten you're license yet? Its better then, I'll drive you.

Georgia nodded and they walked to the parking lot and climbed in a nice mustang.

"Nice car," Georgia said, being careful not to tear the leather seats.

Davis laughed and turned the key to start the engine "Yea thanks I got it for my birthday."

He turned the wheel and expertly backed out of the parking space and out of the school lot.

"Turn left?" He asked already starting to head that way.

"Um, no, go right." She told him.

He looked at her, as if making sure she wasn't kidding and turned right. She watched as the landscape changed from nicely trimmed hedges of the school yard to the grassy, trashy landscape of the north side. Georgia instructed Davis were to go, and each time he looked at her wanting her to tell him that this was a joke. But finally they pulled into the short, gravel driveway of the home her and Dallas shared and got out.

"This is were you live?" He asked putting his hands in his school jacket.

"Yea, this is it." Georgia said as she stepped up on the front porch and opened the door.

He followed her in the dimly lit house and closed the door without slamming.

"Dallas I'm home, and somebody else is here." Georgia called out.

Dallas appeared at the kitchen door holding a cigarette.

"Why?" He asked lighting it and sticking it in his mouth.

"We gotta work on a science project."

"Alright, but Sodapop and Steve are coming over."

"You guys don't be too loud," Georgia begged dropping her bag by the kitchen table and scooting a chair out for her to sit in.

"We're just gonna drink a couple beers and play pool, no deal," He said nodding his head.

Georgia sat in the chair and pulled out the A-B encyclopedia.

Davis followed suite and sat in an old chair that looked like it had gone through hell and was barley able to stand. It took his weight.

XXX

2 hours later, and Davis and Georgia had gotten no further on their project. They sat their sipping beer, and listing to the racket of her brother and his two friends in the next room playing pool.

"When are you're parents getting home?" Davis asked breaking the silence.

"Never, I live with Dallas." She said quietly.

"Why?"

"My parents left us, and I was sent to a foster home. I was adopted by a soc family, but now I live with my brother. It's not a big deal." Georgia said her tongue letting loose more information than it would have if she was more sober.

"I thought you were a soc." He said simply, and Georgia noticed the fogginess in his eyes, "Why don't you wear greaser cloths?"

"Because, I have more soc cloths I got from my foster family."

"That's way too bad you're a greaser. I thought you were hot, we could have gone out."

She studied him. He had pretty eyes and short brown hair, but once you looked at him he really wasn't worth drooling over like she knew some girls did. He didn't interest her, and would never be anything more then a flirting partner.

Georgia rolled her eyes, "Why does every soc have a thing about greasers. And why do they all only care about looks. I wouldn't have EVER gone out with you."

"Because greasers are just dirty basterds who can't take care of themselves," He said fiercely, but only answering one of her questions.

"Careful," Georgia warned, clucking her tongue, "There are 3 greasers in the next room who would have a great time wringing you're neck.

"Georgia, babe, really, you make a hot soc. Why do you live with him?" He asked.

"I love my brother, and my foster family couldn't take me anymore." She growled, "And gross, stop it, I have a boyfriend."

"You don't think I'm hot?" He asked, and Georgia looked over at his side of the table. There was a mound of empty cans.

"Oops, I got my science partner drunk." Georgia thought. Out loud she said, "I have a boyfriend."

"Well, you know, He would never know if you just kissed me once… or twice."

"Uh, um it's late. It's Time for you to go." She said nervously getting out of her chair.

He got up too, "Just once Georgia, come on, what have you got to loose?" He asked.

"My boyfriend!" She answered shocked, "Get Out!"

He moved closer to her and she backed toward the door.

She was slower than him and he grabbed her.

"Its no big deal, come on," He said stroking her face.

"Don't make me call my brother." Georgia warned trying to get his fingers off her waist.

"I wouldn't do that." He whispered grabbing her arm and forcing her closer to him, "Just come on!"

"Dallas!" She cried pushing him away.

"I told you not to call him!" Davis said grabbing her even tighter. He kissed her then, and when she tried to fight back, he punched her in the stomach.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dallas asked pulling the soc away from his sister, and punching him in the face.

Georgia leaned against the wall, and couldn't breathe.

"Damn he can punch hard." She croaked, and Sodapop grabbed her to help her steady.

When she got her breath back she touched her arms were he had grabbed her. It was going to leave a bruise.

"You alright Georgia?" Sodapop asked her, watching with observant eyes as Steve and Dallas beat up Davis.

"I'm fine." She said, "I shouldn't have offered him beer though."

He laughed. "It's alright, Dal and Steve have been itchen' for a good fight anyways,"

She smiled, "I hope I got him so drunk he won't remember this, but it's not likely."

Soda looked over at the table and his mound of beer cans, "Maybe it is."

She nodded, "I didn't realize he drank so much beer. That has to be half the fridge."

"He better not of, that would give old Dal even a better reason on kicking his ass."

Georgia nodded and shifted her gaze over to her brother and Steve.

The soc hadn't gotten even one good punch in. He was on the ground. Dallas picked him up by his collar and whispered something in his ear. He instantly got up, and ran toward his pretty mustang and backed out of the gravel driveway.

"You alright Georgia?" Dallas asked, "He didn't hurt you to bad, did he?"

"Nah just knocked the wind out of me is all." She said trying to give a smile, but Davis had scared her.

"What made him do that?" Steve asked entering the house.

"Maybe it has something to do with them beers over there huh Geo?" Dallas asked.

"I didn't drink much, and I didn't think he would either." She replied defensively.

"If he gives you any more problems tell me alright?"

Georgia nodded. "Alright,"

XXX

Steve and Sodapop didn't stay much longer. Georgia worked on some other homework, and waved to them when they left.

"Georgia, you sure you're alright?" Dallas asked opening the fridge.

"Just scared me is all, I didn't expect it."

Dallas grabbed a beer and sat on the couch. He switched on the small T.V.

"Well its over," he said taking a big swig.

Georgia put her books in her bag and slung it over the chair. She wondered over to were her brother sat and sat next to him. She leaned her head against his chest and his muscles tightened.

"I ain't your fluffy animal, get off." He mumbled

She wasn't one to listen.

"Why are you so different now Dal?" She asked.

"A lot of things have happened,"

She looked up at him, "Do you miss were we used to live?" she asked.

"Not if mom and dad are there."

"You really hate them don't yea?"

"You were too young to remember. They both drank. They both hit. I don't miss it."

"I miss them." She said, and noticed her brothers muscles tensed up even more.

"Would you go back to them Georgia?" He asked.

"I'm never going to be able too, I don't think they want us, or even know were we are."

"What if dad wanted you? What if he knew were you were?" Dallas asked wiping his brow.

"Yea I would go back."

"Its late, why don't you go to bed." He phrased it as a suggestion, but his voice issued it as a order.

"But it's only 8:00!" She said surprised.

"Go read or something just can you please go away?" He asked.

"Did I say somethin' Dal?" She asked worried.

He switched his gaze from the T.V. to his sister, "No you didn't say anything, go to bed." He grumbled

She lingered in the doorway, "Is it because I still want to live with them?"

"Go away you little shit, just go I said."

"I'd wouldn't leave without you," she whispered as she walked into the room they slept in.

Dallas didn't hear her. He knew that now he would loose his sister to the man who ruined his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Georgia woke to somebody shaking her. She looked up to see the dark face of Two-bit, one of Dallas's gang.

"Time to get up! Dal said for me to get you, and I am so hurry." He said.

She knew him good, and liked him OK. He was funny. That was a characteristic she had always admired. It was a Saturday, and Georgia sure was glad. She looked at the only beaten up alarm clock. The bright red numbers read: 11:30.

Georgia normally didn't normally sleep that late. She hated sleep really, and leaped out of bed as soon as she got up.

She rummaged around in her closet. She chose short-sleeved top, revealing to much to be really considered socish, she had gotten it after she moved in with Dal, and blue jean shorts that came down to a respectable length.

"Get out," She ordered the awaiting greaser and he obeyed reluctantly, closing the door behind him. She rolled her bright blue eyes, and pulled on the cloths. She made her way to the make-up mirror, combed her red-blonde hair and only applied a little bit of eyeliner and some foundation that covered the few freckles she had on her cheeks. She inspected herself and finding her reflection satisfactory, she headed out of her room.

"Why do girls have to take so damn long to get ready?" He questioned.

"Because we care, where's Dal?"

"I don't know, he didn't say. He looked upset though. He just told me 'Get Georgia up and make sure she's dressed and ready by 12:00. You dig?"

She nodded. "Yea, you got a cigarette?"

He cocked his eyebrow, something he was famous for doing, and pulled out his pack and handed her one.

She thanked him and lighted it with the lighter she had put in her back pocket, "You figure Dal's in trouble or something Two-bit?"

He shook his head, "No, not in trouble, but something's worrying him."

"Maybe it has something to do with what I said last night. I must have drunk more then I thought and said something wrong."

Two-bit grinned, "Yup, I heard about you and that soc kid. Bet Dally wasn't to happy 'bout that was he?"

"No, not to happy."

He studied her for a wile and finally said, "I never thought Dally loved somebody, I never thought he could. He was always so cold."

"He is, he's always been tough. He got hit so much, and he bottled up his anger. He never let his anger out, never let it go. He held on to it, and finally let some out, that's why he was arrested when he was 10. He was blowing of anger is all. When he got out, he had changed even more, became even harder, and he shut me out. We had always trusted each other, and that just bout broke my heart. He still ain't normal. He's opened up to me more, but it's still not the normal."

He looked at her, "Are ya the only person he's ever loved?"

She shook her head. "He had a girl once. He loved her to death, and was a gentle with her as if she were a kitten. But her parents hated having her date some hood who gets drunk and spent most of his life out on the streets, seeing things not meant to be seen. They shipped her off to her grandma's soon as they found out. I reckon he still loves that girl. I caught him staring at a picture of her just the other day."

"Damn, I never thought a tuff hood like Dal gets in love really."

"He still is in love Two-bit." She said inhaling the smoke from the cigarette, "With me and that girl,"

The sound of keys unlocking the rusted front door stopped their conversation.

They watched the door open and Dallas and some old looking guy with a long scruffy looking beard stood at the doorway. Dallas looked drunk, which was weird because he barely really drank enough to affect him. He turned his head toward her and nodded his head in a way that made him seem older and in control.

"That's her?" asked the man to Dally, "That's Georgia?"

Dally's mouth tightened slightly as he nodded.

"I've missed you so much!" The man said with a wide grin. "I don't recognize you." He walked toward her, as if to give her a hug, but she backed away.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The man laughed. "You don't recognize me Georgia? You don't recognize your own father!?"

The world froze for a moment.

"You're my dad?" She asked weakly, and the old man nodded.

"You've grown so tall and beautiful, just like your mother, Georgia." He said approvingly, "Have you missed me?"

She nodded, but truthfully she couldn't remember the man that Dallas said ruined his life.

She only remembered bits and pieces of her childhood even.

Her father at Christmas time smacking Dallas across the back because he didn't thank them for the only present he had gotten, a wool sock without a partner.

"You ungrateful…" Georgia had put her hands over her eyes. He would punch her brother and he would run out on the street. It happened a lot. She opened her eyes a little to see her brother, to see if he had any fear in his eyes, he never did, it really wasn't worth looking. The only thing she could find in his eyes was hatred. Hatred for this man who was their father. Hatred for the man who had left both of them on a playground when they were small. Hatred for the man who after 7 years without seeing his kids was standing in Dallas's living room, pretending that he was a good father.

"You're brother has finally let me see you Georgia, he gave me permission to ask you if you would like to come live with me. If you would like me to be you're father again."

Georgia was startled, and she looked at Dallas, he was blank faced.

"I met him at a bar," Dallas said steadily, "That's why I asked you if you would want to go with him. You wanted it, so go."

My eyes got watery. This is what I said I wanted, but is this what Dallas had wanted too?

"Dal… don't act like that," I heard Two-bit say to him, "Don't be rough on her like that,"

XXX

**Thanks some more for reading my story's y'all! I really appreciate the reviews. Keep them coming! And at the part were Georgia is talking about the girl Dallas loved, do you think that would make a good story? I NEED opinions! So please send me yours and I'd appreciate it sooo much! **

**Oh yea, and I also need to know what I need to change about Dallas's character. It doesn't seem right and I need help.**

**Oh, and sorry it's so short!**

**I love all ya'll who've reviewed… even if it wasn't so nice, it still helped. **

**Keep Reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

How could Dal do this?

Didn't he know she wouldn't leave him again?

Didn't he love her like she thought he did?

Many questions were rushing through Georgia's mind. She was kind of confused. This was so random. Her father was standing in her living room wanting her to live with him again. Why? She didn't know. Would he let Dal live with him too? Maybe, but Dal would never want to. He hated him. If Dal hated their father though, why would he want her to live with him? Did he hate her too or something?

"I don't want to leave you Dal." she whispered.

"This is what you want!" He yelled fiercely.

"Why don't you decide over a slice of pizza Georgia?" Her father asked softly, "Then we can be alone, and the boy can't affect you're decisions."

She nodded her head, her eyes were still watering. "Pizza helps."

He smiled, "OK, let's go."

She followed him out the door. Before it had even shut, she heard Two-bit start yelling. She'd never seen anybody stand up to her brother. She knew Two-bit was a good fighter, but still, Dallas was big… huge. She figured out then Two-bit had guts.

"You know were a good pizza place is?" asked her father climbing into his old beat-up car.

"Tony's is the best. It's up the street a ways."

The ride to the pizza parlor was fun. He asked her questions like "How's school." or "What do you like to do?" They were typical questions, but Georgia didn't get to be asked them often. She liked telling him about how she was on the track team and how she made a B+ in Spanish. (She didn't tell him she was failing about everything else. She didn't want him disappointed in her already).

When they got to Tony's he parked his car crookedly in a space and got out. Tony's pizza parlor was pretty run down. The plants were dying and the yellow paint was peeling from the Mexican style wall. She grabbed the rusty door handle and opened the heavy door. A bell rang to single that they were there. A peppy looking girl with her hair in a bun came to them at once. "Welcome to Tony's World Famous Pizza Parlor. Smoking or non-smoking?" She asked with a fake looking smile.

"Smoking." Her father answered for her.

"Alright then, follow me then." They obeyed and were lead to a torn up booth with salt, pepper and an ash-tray in the center of the fake looking wooden table.

"What would you have?" She asked pulling out a pen and notepad,

"A large pepperoni, and two Pepsis please." Her dad ordered for her, and the peppy waitress left.

Cigarette?" He offered holding one out to her, and she gladly accepted. She was a little overwhelmed.

"So you and Dal are close now?" He asked.

Georgia shook her head, "Not as close as I thought."

"Well, I'm sorry. But hey, gives you even more reason to come stay with me."

She thought about it. She would have to leave all her friends and her brother. She would have to leave the old run down house, and the beer-stocked fridge. But yet again, she would be able to spend time with her father, which she had always dreamed about doing. He wanted her back badly it seemed. But why? That was the real question. Maybe he realized his mistake that he made when he was younger, and wanted to fix it. Maybe he had instantly discovered a new found love for his daughter. Or… she thought… what if he didn't really want HER. Maybe he just wanted the pay-check he would receive from her mother. He didn't seem that rich with his torn-up cloths and his trashy car. Maybe he just needed some money.

"Why do you want me back?" She asked aloud.

"Because I love you." He said stiffly, "And I want my daughter back?" He stated this sort of as a question as if he was asking her if that's what she wanted him to say.

Georgia nodded, "Do you have a job?" She asked trying to quickly change the subject, due to her father's discomfort.

"Yea, yea, I work in a lumber yard. Don't pay much, but I got some money saved up in the bank, that I could by healthier food with, and maybe pay for some new cloths and stuff. The judge will have to admit, that's better then you're greasy hood of a brother got for ya,"

"He supports me just fine," She snapped back. Georgia might hate his guts right now, but she still didn't want nobody talking about her brother like that.

"I'm sorry," He said with a smile, "I wont say somethin' like that again. So, you want to go play a pool while we're waiting for our food?"

She loved pool, and hastily agreed.

He father might have been an exceptionally good player in his prime, but age had slowed down his thought process or something. Plus, he didn't practice every night with Dallas like Georgia did. So, she won easily, with 4 of his balls still on the table.

"You're good Georgia." He said nodding approvingly, and she laughed.

"Lets go see if they've given' us our pizza yet." They had, and Georgia and her dad ate up the whole thing, and in between bites they exchanged stories, and laughed so hard Pepsi came out of their nose.

_This is fun _Georgia thought to herself _more fun then me and Dal have, and he seems to care about what actually happens in my life _

She was sad when they had to go. She followed him outside and into the pick-up.

"Have you made a choice yet?" He asked, starting the ignition.

"I have to make it this soon?!" She asked surprised.

He thought about it, "Well, I'm leaving in a week, and I would like to know if I should stay or go back home to New York City."

"Can't I wait a couple of days? You know talk with Dal about it?"

He nodded, "Yes, but you don't let him affect you're choice to much aight? This is about you."

"All right." She agreed, "I just want to know what he thinks of this, and why he wants me to go."

Her dad dropped her off in front of her house.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He yelled out to her, "Try to figure this mess out OK?"

"OK," She yelled back, and opened the door.

The sight she saw was her brother and Two-bit sprawled out on the couch, each with a bloody lip. Two-bit with a big bruise on his face and Dal with a puffed up black eye. They stared at the flashing T.V. screen that featured Saturday morning cartoons.

"Hey you guys." She said uncertainly, "You all OK?"

"We're fine." Two-bit mumbled.

"How was he?" Dallas asked, letting a bit of his eagerness slip in his voice.

"It was so much fun, Dal. He's amazing. How could you ever hate him?" She asked.

He didn't say word, just cussed real good in his mind. _She enjoyed him. Now she's gonna go live with him. Should I admit to not wanting her to go? That it was just my anger talkin'? _Dallas asked himself, but his pride was to big, and so was his growing anger _If she wants to live with that ass let her, just let her._

**Hey guys, so sorry It took me 4ever to update, but I'm also working on this new story, so yeah. I appreciate you're reviews. Please keep them coming:-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By: Cherry922

Georgia Winston was walking home from the movies with Ponyboy. It was a cloudy nigh, but the February air was warmer than it had been, and she enjoyed not having to wear a jack.

Georgia liked going to the movies with Ponyboy. They didn't talk to each other at all during the trip, not even on the way there or the way back. They just went together to have somebody to go with. She liked Pony a lot though. He was not mean like most they other boys. He was cute too, and polite. She liked his hair too. It wasn't as long as Dallas's, and it didn't look to trashy.

Pony was walking her home this night. It wasn't to smart to have a girl walking by herself around the streets this time of night, even she was Dallas Winston's sister. So Dallas had instructed her not to walk by herself. He said she needed protection; Pony's might not help too much since he was just a 15 year old boy, even if he could fight real well, but at least she was a little less vulnerable.

"Hey Ponyboy, can I talk to you? You know, in private?" Georgia asked and he nodded, "Let's go get a coke."

She followed him to a place she had never been before. It was painted a pale pink, and empty, other than an old lady that stood by the counter wearing bright purple eye shadow and a pouting expression.

"What would you like?" She asked in a bored tone. They both ordered this coke that tasted like sherbet and sat down at a booth to talk.

"So what's up?" He asked her.

She bit her lip, "Did you know that my dad came to me and Dallas's house the other day wanting me to live with him?"

Ponyboy's expression didn't change, "Yes," He answered calmly.

"Did you know that Dallas wants me to go with him?"

"Dally don't want you to go, Georgia." He said staring at her.

"You should of heard him the other day, he told me to leave, and my dad wants me to make a decision in a couple of days. I'm so confused, I don't wanna leave Dallas, but I've always dreamed of living with my dad." Georgia said, small tears coming in the corner of her eyes, she wiped them up.

"Do you like your dad?" He asked her, kinda looking worried. He wasn't used to crying girls, and really didn't know how to handle them.

"Oh, he is so much fun, but sometimes I wonder why would he want me to stay with him? Did he just instantly say 'I want my daughter back. I love her. I miss her.'? Or maybe…" She paused, and looked at him. "Maybe he just wants the paycheck he'll be getting from my mother."

Ponyboy nodded, "Which one do you care more about, your dad or Dallas?"

"Dallas of course," She said, more tears coming out of her eyes.

"Don't cry Georgia, I really don't think Dallas wants you to leave." Ponyboy said calmly, but inside he was all jumpy and confused.

"I'm sorry Pony, it's just, I don't know what to do!" She said looking at him, then she put her hand on his. He didn't flinch just looked at her.

"Maybe you should talk to Dally? Ask him what's bugging him." He suggested.

"Do you think he'd talk to me?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Oh I sure hope he does, you know he ain't good at expressing his feelings and stuff." She said quietly.

Ponyboy kissed her. He didn't know why, but it seemed like the right thing to do at the moment. At first Georgia was startled, but then she loosened up and kissed back. It felt good to her, and somehow it made her feel better. For that moment, she forgot about Dallas and her dad and had no worries, well until she had a sharp awakening. Somebody was shouting in her ear, and Ponyboy had stopped kissing her back. She opened her eyes and Tanner was staring down at her. She made a sideways glace at Ponyboy, who was just kinda sitting there.

"What the hell are you doin' Georgia!!!!!" Tanner screamed, "I thought you was goin' out with me? What you doin' kissing this greaser!?"

Georgia said nothing. "I never cheated on you!" He continued, "I never made out with any other girls, even though I had the chance, so why did you do this to me? A greaser too!" He said. His face was red, and his normally perfect hair was all in a mess, "Say something damn it!"

"I'm sorry," Georgia mumbled. The sound of the door rang, meaning somebody new was coming into the shop.

"That's not enough! Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?!" He asked.

"I kissed him." She lied, she felt like she was gonna start crying all over again.

"God damn you! I never thought you'd do something like this you little whore!"

"Stop it Tanner, your scarin' the shit out of me!"

"Woa what's up his ass?" Two-bit asked. He must have been the person who came through the door. Tanner shot him a mean glare and turned to Ponyboy.

"What were you doin' with my girl anyways this time of night!?" He asked.

"We was just talkin' is all." He said looking up at him. Even when they were both standing up, Tanner would be taller than him. Pony was only 15 and Tanner was almost 18 so the there was a size difference.

"Just fuckin' talkin'? Naw man you were tradin' spit with her!"

"Woa, Pony really?" Two-bit asked with a proud grin.

"Wanna fight greaser? Huh?" Tanner asked.

"Naw man, two against one, hardly fair." Two-bit said in his witty way.

"Ya'll better not fight, now." Georgia said, "Please ya'll don't fight!"

"Stay out of this Georgia," Two-bit warned.

Georgia turned to Tanner, "We're defiantly over if you fight with him."

"We're over anyways." Tanner said quietly, sizing up his 2 opponents.

"Well then there is no point in this fight any way's is there?" She said hopefully.

Nobody seemed to be paying attention to her. She sighed, and watched as the fight began. This only added to all her worries.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took me sooo long to update, but I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please Keep Reviewing!!**


End file.
